geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Manix648
'Manix648 '(or simply as Manix) is a popular and skilled player and creator in Geometry Dash. Just like LazerBlItz, he is also known for making really hard levels such as Final Redux ''and ''Fusion. More recently, due to his extremely detailed, overdecorated, and decent levels, he has rocketed in popularity, as soon as he caught up with RobTop, he earned a "Moderator" ability, an ability which most popular and top creators have, allowing them to send and suggest difficulty ratings to RobTop himself. Levels * Haunted Factory - his first 2.0 level, his first rated level, and his first level ever uploaded, a medium demon. * Purple Caverns - his only harder-rated level as of now. * Showdown - a demon rated level, this was the first rated level to use the song Showdown by xKore. * Final Redux - his hardest demon level ever created, around the difficulty of a very hard demon, uses the song Milky Ways Redux by Bossfight, was inspired by Ultra Drivers. * Nano Rush - an easy demon level, a collaboration with LazerBlitz. Uses the song, Sine Wavs by NK. * Fusion - one of his best levels to date, a boss-fight level. Some elements in the level (notably the UFO part) was inspired by Titanium Core by KR0NOS, it uses the song Tria by Xtrullor. * SiriusX - A rated level inspired by -Sirius- by FunnyGame. Uses the song Space Battle by F-777. * Futuristic Nostalgia - an old-school themed level. A collaboration with Willy5000, currently unrated. It wasn't made for Zobros' CC. (as proven in the description) * Voltage Blast - his first XL level, was verified by Surv, was rated demon. * The Demolisher - a level inspired by Geometry Dash Meltdown levels, uses the song Pursuit by BoomKitty. * Fusion II - The sequel for Fusion, uses the song Sheol by Xtrullor and PandaParty. * Sky Party - A very detailed level, which is a fan-made 2.1 Update level. * Fusion Z - An upcoming collab, and also the final level in the Fusion series. Currently looks set to be an insane demon. * BreakthroughX - A remake of Hinds demon Breakthrough, but with 2.0 effects and a much tighter wave sections. It is considered a Very Hard/Insane Demon. * SupremeLocked - a pixel art and space themed level. A collaboration with Kips. * Volcanic Rush - a pixel art themed level, got rated in 2 hours. Trivia * His first name is "Horia" as said multiple times in his streams. * He is known for exceeding the object limit in many of his levels. RobTop does not disapprove of this though. * His style of levels is very similar to those of LazerBlitz's, because he uses the concept of Mixed Dual in his very difficult levels. * His name was possibly came from a music composer named Manix. * He uses different styles in his levels (e.g. Blender, Ultra Drivers, etc.) via inspiration. * He was later became a replacement for Cyclic in Riot's mega-collaboration due to some reasons. However, he was later removed and replaced by AbstractDark, most likely because the part is too similar to one part in Blade Of Justice. * Manix has one unpublished level, Blade of Justice, which is believed to be as hard as Yatagarasu. There is no news of anyone verifying the level, however. * Unfortunately, "Manix" is also the name of a condom brand which is brought up multiple times in his Twitch streams. Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:Users who make v2s Category:Users Category:Boys Category:YouTuber Category:Admins